Little to None
Little to None is a Whirlpool fanfic by Shadowandsilverluv19, edited by Matau99. Do not steal it in any way! Thanks! ~ Shadow. Yes this has been re-done. I'm sorry, but this version should be more descriptive. Also, this isn't your average story. This will be filled with death. and lots of it. Author's notes: You may reference anything from here in your fanfiction. Just make sure that if anyone asks, give the credit to me. Thank you. Also, you may NOT use any of my characters without permission from this fanfiction. If you do use them with permission, do NOT mess up their background or anything like that. Once again, thank you :) Prologue A SeaWing impatiently paced back and forth in her throne room. Her eyes squinted and staring at the sea-colored marble stone floor. The dragon was confused and angry at the same time. The SeaWing carefully took off her pearls, then looked at them in her talons. Her tail slapped up against the floor harder and harder, until a gigantic and bulky SeaWing guard with silver armour came through the entrance. "Queen Coral, a MudWing royal has been spotted just outside the new Summer Palace. The SeaWing villagers think it it Moorhen.." The guard was cut off by Coral. "I know. I want her here." The guard shook his head to himself. "Alright, but she did seem a little agaited.." The guard slowly swam back into the tunnel once again. He couldn't even see his own talons in his face it was so dark. His electric blue glowing marks illuminated the wide tunnels. The light looked eerie on the walls. His fins cut through the water as he swam back unto the Dinner Hall. He looked at the walls decorated with stained glass. The mosaics were mostly SeaWings, but there was one was a beautiful SeaWing egg draped in white silk. A long and wide marble table was for royal guests, but they had to be SeaWings, although there was a dining hall in the new Summer Palace. The guard exited the dining room and into another hall. He quickly swam through. The dark waters glowed brilliantly by the SeaWing. He swam up the tunnel that lead up to the air. His head peeked into fresh air. He gasped, then made his way to the Summer Palace. His talons dug into the sand as he exited the secret entrance, which he placed a rock on it, making sure no one was watching him. He spread sand on it to make it seem more realistic. A gigantic brown and amber MudWing stood on the beach. She seemed to be awaiting a dragon. "Ah, queen Cora-.. Oh! A guard." She said, expecting the SeaWing queen to be there, but the guard stood behind her instead. "Tell her to come out as soon as she can." As if she knew the MudWing wanted her, she came out of her throne room, and out unto the beach. "Moorhen, I would like to discuss a important subject with you." "You mean the-" "Whirlpool. My dear daughters reported to me, he tried to kill Tsunami!" Her raging voice was as bad as a ocean in a storm. Her eyes glinted with fury as she scrunched up her snout. Moorhen took a step back, looking offended, "Now, you may not know this, but I always have a plan. After all, you did offer gems." She cackled, her greedy mind focused on the gems more than Whirlpool. She deviously smiled as Coral gave a unsure look. "Alright... Just bring him back if he is still living.." " Ok, but Coral, can you do do one more thing?" Moorhen questioned the SeaWing queen. "What?" "I want this to be never spoken of." Chapter 1: Pools of Nightmares Whirlpool's head ached with stinging pain. The electric eels had done their job already, eaten away at his wing tips, removing the tiny horn tip. Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)